


Twisted Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episodes 5x07 and 5x08. A closer look at Salome and Nora high on Lilith's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Devotion

Salome remembers being drunk only once in her human life: the honeyed wine, the seven veils, the dance. This, a single drop of most ancient blood coursing through her veins, is more, so much more. The blood is everything. Salome looks down at her prey, at his throat ripped open and the cooling blood soaking his shirt, and in that moment she wants to strip naked, smear the dead man's blood over her skin, dance once again.

Salome’s eyes roam around the room lazily; she surveys the carnage through a sort of haze. Chancellors Harris and Akinjide are sharing a pregnant woman nearby, she thinks, and Compton and Northman are still feeding, too. Though Salome can’t see Russell and the Reverend, the whimpers and pants she hears coming from the men’s room leave little to the imagination. Salome hasn’t needed to breathe in two thousand years, has all but forgotten how to do it, but breathes deep, feels the cool air caressing her from the inside as it slithers its way out of her. A soft moan tears Salome from her reverie, and she needs not look for its source to know it came from Nora.

Hunched over her third, or maybe fourth - Salome stopped counting - victim of the massacre, Nora looks beautiful. A half-smile playing over her lips, Salome saunters over to her, the click-click of her heels echoing through the room louder than she would like. Salome trails her fingers down Nora’s arm and a surprised gasp escapes her throat as she notices how warm Nora’s skin feels. Not quite the warmth of a human, perhaps, but from the cold she has come to expect from her kind. Probably all the blood, Salome ponders. Nora looks up from her meal, mouth shiny, chin sloppy. She licks her lips, grins bloodied teeth up at Salome. “I feel,” Nora slurs. “I feel everything.”

“Darling,” Salome husks. Nora stands, tosses the dead girl in her blue summer dress aside. She catches her fingers into the ridiculous strings of pearls Salome stole off an unfortunate reveler’s corpse, smiles. A warm hand cups Salome’s cheek, and Nora’s lips are sticky with drying blood as she presses them gently to Salome’s. “We should go,” Salome breathes against Nora’s lips. Nora nods. 

\--

Back at the Authority headquarters, Nora is all giggles, pressed to Salome’s back with her arms wrapped loosely around Salome’s waist as she playfully drags her away from Compton. "Later," she murmurs. Nora kisses Salome’s neck, licks at the red stain her lips leave behind, and Salome can’t help but to smile and laugh too. Salome twist her body in Nora’s embrace to face her, pushes the younger vampire further back until Nora's legs hit the edge of one of the leather couches in the sitting area. Salome gives Nora a gentle push and Nora falls back with a surprised smile. She lands, clumsy.

Noticing Nora’s gaze fixated on the strings of beads she’s still wearing, Salome slides them off her neck and drops them, gently, over Nora’s blissful face. Through their distorted visions, the baubles look like strings of brightly coloured gems, like treasure. Straddling Nora's thighs, Salome trails the beads over Nora’s face, laughs throatily as the girl seems amazed at the sight, the feel of them. Nora opens her mouth, some of the strings fall in. Salome grins, places a gentle kiss on Nora’s upper lip.

Nora sits up, and with a coy smile on her face slides the strings of beads around her neck. "Do I look like a princess?" she asks, her voice childlike. Salome grabs a fistful of the necklaces, pulls Nora’s face close to hers, and they’re kissing again. Salome tastes the blood of many as her tongue explores Nora’s mouth, her tongue, her teeth. Something low in her belly clenches, and Salome growls. Cool hands shove Nora’s leather jacket open, cup her breasts over her shirt, squeeze hard. Nora wraps her legs around Salome’s hips, pulls her in for another kiss. “I want you,” Nora murmurs against Salome’s lips, punctuating her words with a smooth roll of her hips.

Salome glances around the room: the other vampires all seem otherwise occupied. It also wouldn't be the first time the Chancellors witnessed something lime this. They kiss again, all tongue and teeth. There's blood, too, but it's theirs this time.

Salome pulls back, cups Nora’s jaw. "You’re beautiful," she whispers. Salome trails a fingertip over Nora’s still bloodied lips with perfectly. Nora grasps Salome’s wrist, guides Salome’s fingers into her mouth. Salome tries to hold back a moan; Nora has done this a thousand times before, but her skin feels like it’s on fire. Nora runs her tongue over Salome's fingers, scrapes skin with teeth, sucks them gently into her hot mouth again.

Salome makes quick work of unbuttoning Nora’s trousers. She cups Nora over her underwear, swallows hard as her fingers meet wet heat. She strokes Nora over the damp lace, watches as Nora’s eyes glaze over. “More,” she murmurs, and Salome pushes aside the offending material, slides two fingers, then three, into Nora’s cunt. “Oh, fuck,” Nora whimpers, as the fingers inside her curl just so, “Lilith.”

Salome kisses Nora again as her hand picks up a rhythm of quick, hard strokes. She grabs the strings of pearls around Nora’s neck and twists, tightening them around Nora’s throat. Salome, yanks hard, and Nora cries out in Salome’s mouth. “Mine,” Salome whispers as she presses her thumb to Nora’s clit, and Nora, eyebrows knotted and eyes screwed shut, nods frantically. Whispers, “Yours.”

Compton and Northman are watching, Salome can tell, though she doesn’t care much. She presses sloopy, bloody kisses to Nora’s throat, drags her fangs where Nora’s pulse should be, marvels when she can feel her victims’ blood coursing through her, almost human again. Salome’s thumb draws tight circles around Nora’s clit, and her long fingers stroke and scratch the girl’s insides.

“I want,” Nora starts, voice hoarse with desire. “I want --” Salome sinks her fangs into Nora’s throat and feels Nora’s cunt start to convulse around her fingers. Nora comes with a sharp cry.

When Nora’s body settles, Salome slides her fingers out, sucks them clean one by one. Nora opens still clouded eyes, presses a light kiss to Salome's lips. It's almost chaste, or at least it would be if she couldn't taste herself and blood in it. Salome sits back and Nora settles against her chest, one arm draped loosely around Salome’s waist. A quick look around the room tells Salome that if the others noticed, they didn't care to watch or, more likely, chose to give them privacy. Nora nuzzles Salome’s neck, ghosts her lips over Salome’s throat. Salome's eyes meet Eric's from across the room. He frowns at her, she flashes him a sultry smile before returning her attention to the girl in her arms. “I want to taste you,” Nora murmurs. Salome’s lips curve into a wicked grin.


End file.
